yo tambien
by alice 1000
Summary: ikuto y amu ellos se conocieron en una fiesta se amaron pero que pasa so se pelean y cada uno coge su rumbo tiempo después ikuto sabe que amu es novia de un narco pero que pasa si cuando llegue el momento de arrestar a ese hombre ellos dos se disputen por quien la quiere mas


YO TAMBIEN

Ikuto él es a quien estamos buscando – dijo un joven de ojos cafés

Como se llama este hombre según tu Kukai – dijo ikuto

Él es Hotori tadase y se dice que esta mujer lo acompaña a todas sus aventuras por hasi decirlo – dijo Kukai señalando a una joven de cabello roda

Jmmmm ya veo, no importa averiguare y seguiré con el caso ya que el ultimo que estaba en este caso termino muerto – dijo ikuto

Pues yo te ayudare ikuto – dijo Kukai con una sonrisa

Y utau no crees que va a estar preocupada – dijo ikuto

Si pero es tu hermana ella entenderá será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar – dijo Kukai saliendo de la sala

Si pero yo me quedare mirando un poco esto – dijo ikuto

Claro – dijo Kukai dejando a ikuto solo

Así que te viniste involucrando con un narcotraficante amu – dijo ikuto mirando la imagen de la peli rosa

TIEMPO ATRÁS

Hay hermano se que te encanta tu trabajo peo es bueno que te vengas a divertir así que no hagas mala cara – dijo una chica de cabellos amarillos

Si hermano mira que utau tiene razón – dijo Kukai

Primero por algo estoy aquí y segundo no me digas hermano Kukai sé que Heres el novio de mi hermana pero suena raro – dijo ikuto

Bueno no vallan a pelear, oye Kukai vamos a bailar si – dijo utau

Si claro – dijo Kukai al levantarse dejando a ikuto solo

Claro déjenme solo – dijo ikuto pero al momento salió una muchacha de cabellos rosa la cual lo dejo hipnotizado

Hola – dijo esta con una sonrisa coqueta

Hola como estas – dijo el

Bien y tu como te lamas – dijo la chica

Me llamo ikuto y tu cómo te llamas – dijo ikuto con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me llamo hinamori amu es un gusto conocerte – dijo amu coquetamente

Y que haces en estos lugares tan sola – dijo ikuto

Yo tratando de divertirme y tu – dijo ella

Yo me obligaron a venir – dijo ikuto

Ya veo pues que bien que te hallan obligado – dijo amu sonriendo

Eso creo - dijo ikuto acercándose a amu para besarla

Jmmmm ya veo te parece que no vallamos a un lugar más privado – dijo amu con su sonrisa

Me parece la mejor idea – dijo ikuto para luego besarla

Entonces a irnos – dijo amu después del beso levantándose

Claro – dijo ikuto detrás de ella – te parece si te llevo en mi auto – dijo ikuto

Claro pero mañana me traes aquí para venir por mi auto si – dijo amu

Claro que si – dijo ikuto y después ellos se fueron para el auto de ikuto

Whao excelente auto – dijo amu sonriendo

Jmmmm claro no ves que es mio – dijo ikuto

Ja presumido pero así me gustas – dijo amu para después besarlo

Que te parece si dejamos esto para ahora – dijo ikuto después del beso

Me parece muy buena idea – dijo amu subiéndose al auto después de que ikuto lo abriera

Esa noche ellos se disfrutaron de uno al otro después de eso ellos se hicieron pareja pero meses después llego la tormenta

Y te parece bueno celarme – dijo amu enojada

QUE QUERIAS QUE ME PUSIERA DFELIZ LUEGO DE LO QUE TE PROPUSO ESE IDIOTA – dijo ikuto a grito

NO ME GRITES SABES NO IMPORTA DEJEMOS ESTO ASI, NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HACES ESTO KUTO Y ME TIENES ABURRIDA CON ESA DESCONFIANZA SE SUPONE QUE ME AMAS y y no confías en mi será mejor que acabemos con esto ikuto por el bien de los dos – dijo amu con lagrimas

ESTBIE no me importa en lo absoluto – dijo ikuto enojado

Es que no te importo claro nunca me amaste y yo como una idiota detrás de ti TE ODIO – dijo amu para luego salir de esa casa después de eso ikuto no la volvió a ver

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Ikuto ya deja eso y vámonos mira que mañana tenemos que poner en practica la trampa – dijo Kukai

Tranquilo vete Kukai yo me quedare pensando en este caso – dijo ikuto claro que él nunca le dijo a amu que él era detective pero no importa pase lo que pase él va a atrapar a ese tal Hotori tadase

Bueno mañana no quiero que estés con sueño – dijo Kukai saliendo

Claro – dijo ikuto al ver que Kukai se había ido – no importa cuanto lo ames amu tu eres mía – dijo ikuto al ver la imagen de amu

CON AMU

Tadase tengo un mal presentimiento no crees que es mejor cambiar la fecha de entrega –dije acercándome a tadase

Ya amu deja esa bobada más bien ven y acompáñame – dijo tadase en una mesa donde con sus amigo estaban haciendo apuestas

No tada mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana – dije para después darle un beso y dejarlo con sus amigos – dios como te extraño ikuto quisiera que fueras tú con quien este – dije para después se me cayeran las lágrimas bueno me iré a dormir para mañana acompañar a tadase a su dichosa entrega a él lo quiero más nunca lo he amado como ame a ikuto aún recuerdo el dia en que lo conocí en ese bar ese mismo dia en el que nos hicimos pareja en que hicimos por primea vez el amor pero por su absurda desconfianza nos separamos y después conocí a tadase pensé que a él lo podría querer tal como quise a ikuto pero no fie así

FIN DE AMU

AL DIA SIGUENTE

Dejen esa entrega en el auto – dijo tadase

Si como mande señor – dio un joven de cabellos naranja

Tadase ya va a acabar esto tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo amu angustiada

Ya espera amu si, terminen con eso rápido – dijo tadase

ES LA POLICIA – se escuchó desde atrás

Tadase que pasa – dijo amu asustada

Nada amu tranquila, rápido saquen sus armas – dijo tadase hay se empezaron a escuchar tiro

AAAAAAAAAAAAA – grito amu

Vamos amu – dijo tadase

Si vamos – dijo amu asustada pero de un momento vio a ikuto

VAMOS AMU – grito tadase

Ikuto IKUTO – dijo amu pero se siguieron escuchando los disparos así que decidió irse corriendo con tadase pero de lejos se escucharon disparos

Amu corre yo me quedo aquí tranquila – dijo tadase

Si te cuidas tadase por favor – dijo amu con lagrimas

Tranquila vete – dijo este y luego amu salió de ahí y se empezaron a escuchar disparos por todos lados pero amu no se había ido estaba detrás de un muro

PORQUE LA QUISISTE A ELLA – dijo ikuto

HABLAS DE AMU POR QUE CREES – dijo tadase

YA PAREN POR FAVOR – grito amu

SABES QUE ELLA ME AMA A MI – dijo ikuto

LO SE PERO DESPUES DE QUE TE MATE NO HABRA NADIE MAS EN SU VIDA – dijo tadase

VASTA PORFAVOR – grito pero ahí apareció tadase a un lado del muro – Tadase para por favor – dijo amu y ikuto apareció al otro lado – por favor ikuto por favor tengo miedo – dijo amu llorando

Tranquila amu que esto va a acabar – dijo tadase saliendo y apuntando al frente

De eso esto estoy seguro – dijo ikuto saliendo del otro lado apuntando a tadase los dos al frente de amu

Por favor paren – dijo amu llorando pero al momento se escuchó un tiro que iba para ikuto pero justo cuando iba para ikuto amu se atravesó para que el tiro le diera a ella

AMU – gritaron los dos pero hay ikuto aprovecho dándole tres tiros a tadase

Tadase – dijo amu al verlo muerto ikuto cogió a amu y salieron donde lo esperaban los policías con ambulancias

Hay adentro está el jefe de esta banda de narcotraficantes – dijo ikuto para llevar a la ambulancia a amu quien estaba desmallada

DIAS DESPUES

En el hospital estaba ikuto en un cuarto donde se hallaba amu dormida

Maldición amu despierta – dijo ikuto preocupado

Ikuto que haces aquí – dijo amu difícilmente

Amu despertaste – dijo ikuto alegre

Que paso con tadase dime ikuto – dijo amu preocupada

Lo lamento el murió – dijo ikuto con una mescla de enojo y tristeza

Porque lo mataste porque llego la policía allí dime – dijo amu al no saber él porque

Tadase te intento matar y pensé que sabias que él era narcotraficante – dijo ikuto

Que el que – dijo amu

Si él es narco – dijo ikuto – acaso no sabías – dijo ikuto preocupado

No nunca supe cuál era el trabajo del solo lo acompañaba a sus dichosas "entregas"- dijo amu

Ya vero lo lamento – dijo ikuto

No importa tranquilo, te extrañe mucho – dijo amu triste

Yo también amu – dijo ikuto sonriendo

No sabía que eras policía – dijo amu sonriente

Pues para que veas si – dijo ikuto

Sabes a mí me encantan los policías – dijo amu sonriendo

Que bien pero esta vez no te voy a dejar ir sabes - dijo ikuto sonriendo

Eso es lo que espero – dijo amu para luego besarse con ikuto

Fin

Espero que les allá gustado este fic jejejej es un poco raro espero que les aya gustado jejejejej chao


End file.
